


Cater 2 U

by tae200243



Series: Brio Inlove [9]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Cater 2 U: Destiny’s Child
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Inlove [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Cater 2 U

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve been inactive. I’m newly single and working on my Ph D. Hope y’all enjoy.

Rio has spent the last three days catering to Beth. The once selfish man now embracing fatherhood and being a husband. With five school age and one baby, it’s gotten to be a lot for Beth though she won’t admit it. He’s always tried to read her and know her next move. Not so much as to stop her but enough to keep her safe. 

He’d finally put all six kids to bed. Jane had given him a run for his money, running out of the bathroom towel around her next like a cape. When he’d finally caught her she had run herself out. Easily slipping into her pajamas and taking her dubby. He made his way to he and Beth’s bedroom. 

Beth knew Rio was tired. He had taken on the role as stay at home dad and managed to keep of five older kids cooperative. She was impressed as he wasn’t much of a disciplinarian. Often leaving Beth to punish and chastise the five. “Such a softy” she had called him once laughing. It didn’t last long once they made it home. She didn’t even get to take her shoes off before he was inside her telling her to take it back. 

Beth shakes her had at the memory. He was a great father and husband and she felt he needed to be catered to. She was running his bath water, adding his epson salt and some bubbles. 

Rio walked in finding Beth standing by the tub. He walked in wrapping his hand around her waist and setting his head on her shoulder. Her hands come to cover his. 

“We should go on a vacation. Get away from these little monsters.”

Beth chuckled, “Who’s gonna watch our basketball team and 6th man?” 

“My ma. She’s always saying we don’t come see her enough. And who taught you about basketball?”

“Mick. When we were in Canada.”

Rio hummed. He was happy his friends loved Elizabeth. “You gonna take a bath?”

“Actually no. You are.”

“Huh?” He said confused. 

“This is me catering to you like you’ve done for me for years. So,” she turns to him helping him out of his clothes, “Get in the tub. Relax and enjoy.”

“You ain’t coming in with me?”

Beth tried to hide her grin. “I have some other stuff I have to get ready.”

Rio nodded laying his head back. The warm water relaxed his aching muscles. He’d didn’t expect to have six kids. Growing up it was just him and his sister. And she was younger so no fun there. He was glad his kids had someone to play with. Baby Dominique may suffer but he was daddy’s little man. 

Rio continued thinking his eyes falling shut. Beth came back 30mins later hearing Rio’s soft snoring. She smiled as she walked to him, a warm towel in hand. 

“Baby,” she tapped his shoulder, “Rio, baby time to get out.”

He looked up at her, “Do I gotta?” He asked childishly. 

“Come on.” She held the towel open as he stepped out the tub. She began drying him off. Rubbing the soft cotton over his chest.

“What my next surprise”

Beth sank to her knees drying his legs and ass. She loved his little muscle-ly butt. “I’m going to cater to you, baby.” She dropped the towel taking his hard length in her hand, licking the tip. “Mm so good.”

His head lolled back a soft moan escaping his lips. “Damn, that feels good.”

Beth hummed the vibration causing Rio to fall forward, now hunched over Beth. “You taste so good.” She took him back on her mouth, gagging around him knowing he loves that.

“Fuck, imma cum. Ah! Shit!” He moaned. 

Beth went faster, cupping his balls massaging them. She felt his hips jerk before her mouth was full of him. Rio pumped his hips as he came. Making sure she too every last drop. 

Beth swallowing every drop. She released him with a pop standing and leading him to the bed. “Lay down.” She commanded. 

Rio, ever the good husband, followed orders. “What’s gonna happen next”

Beth smirked removing her clothes. “I’m gonna make you cum until you pass out.”

He groaned. “Fuck.”

__________  
Beth awoke the next morning finding Rio sprawled out face trapped between his pillows. Beth knew he need the rest so she let him sleep. Watching the slight rise and fall of his chest.   
__________  
Marcus and Danny wake first. Today was Saturday and Dad was gonna take them fishing. The two got up and headed to their parent’s room. Creeping in they found their father asleep. 

“Hey boys.” 

“Momma is daddy still takin us fishin?”

Beth had totally forgot about the boys fishing trip. She got up putting on her robe. “Yes my babies but daddy is tired so let’s let him sleep.”

“Ok momma”

The boys left, Beth close behind. She stopped at the door taking one more look at her sexed out husband. She couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips. Rio was everything and more and she couldn’t wait to spend forever with him.


End file.
